


Annoying

by himlay



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Enemies, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mentioned Lee Taeyong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:40:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24038266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himlay/pseuds/himlay
Summary: "Why do you hate Jaehyun so much?" Taeyong asks, voice full of curiosity.Doyoung scoffed. "He's got an annoying face.""Annoying face?""Mhm."Silence."Aha! You think he's annoyingly hot? Annoyingly attractive? Annoyingly sexy?"Doyoung opens his eyes in horror. "What the fuck, Taeyong?"
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Comments: 29
Kudos: 263





	Annoying

**Author's Note:**

> based on 200506 jaedo. i dont know how to tag pls im so sorry  
> my first ao3 work for jaedo for nct and in general im so sorry  
> unbetaed.

"Jesus," Doyoung comments, "Why must I be here? I barely had sleep last night," he mumbles to himself when he gets out of his car, fixing his suit. God, his lower back aches so much.

_ Fucking old age. _ He tells himself.

"Oh? You barely had sleep?" A warm voice was heard from behind, and it sent chills to Doyoung's spine.

He doesn't need to turn around to know the owner of the voice. He knows that annoying, infuriating, maddening voice by heart. Great. He unconsciously grits his teeth, rolls his eyes, and clenches his fist. All in one second.

"You won't even turn to look at me?" He says with a mocking tone, and Doyoung could feel the fake pout present by the way he speaks.  _ Ugh, men. _

"Isn't it obvious that I don't want to see you, nor talk to you right now, Jaehyun?" He rolls his eyes,  _ hard. _

Jung Jaehyun.

One of the faces slash representatives of their company,  _ Neo Labs, _ apart from him. Also the model of their facial soap,  _ White Night. _ Which was all for aesthetics, face moisturizing, and skin softness. Tall guy. Taller than Doyoung. Broad shoulders, thick muscles, hard thighs and all. To top it all off, he's attractive. And boy he knows it.

"Aw, babe," he goes in front of Doyoung instead.

Doyoung took his every willpower not to strangle this guy.

"What the fuck," the older says, "What part of  _ I don't want to talk to you _ don't you understand?" He groans. "And do not call me babe."

"Okay, babe,"

Doyoung glares at him.

"What if I want to talk to you?" There's a smirk on his face, as he looks down on Doyoung. And Doyoung hates that, the fact he's a few centimeters shorter than this guy.

"Can you not, like, bother me today?" Doyoung sighs. "I'm tired. I barely had sleep. I just want to go home right now, eat some good homemade food, and sleep forever. I don't have the energy to argue, although I want to."

Doyoung looks up and sees that Jaehyun was a bit taken aback, and a bit … interested, but it was too quick to notice by other people. Except Doyoung.

"If it helps, I want to go home right now too, and have a long, long bath. And sleep my brains out." Jaehyun crosses his arms.

"I didn't ask," Doyoung comments, but there's no real bite to his words. 

\---

Doyoung presses call.

_ "Let me guess. Jaehyun's there?" _

Doyoung scoffs. Spot on. But he's not going to admit that just yet.

"Wow, do you think I'm that kind of person?"

Doyoung sits on the couch, and leans back, closing his eyes.

_ "Yes. You never call me unless it's a Jaehyun matter." _

Well, that's mostly true.

"Not true! I called you the day before yesterday to watch a movie!"

_ "Because you lost an argument with Jaehyun!" _

Well, that's true.

"Fuck you, Taeyong," he settles for that response instead, because he knows Taeyong didn't even lie.

Lee Taeyong, Doyoung's best friend.

_ "You're saying that because you know it's true, and it's better to curse me than admit I'm right," _

Doyoung could feel the smug face Taeyong was wearing.

"Whatever you say,"

_ "What did he do again?" _

He hears some noise from the other line, and he assumes Taeyong was finding a seat.

"He's here. He's annoying me with his presence. That asshole." Doyoung rubs his temple with his free hand.

_ "Only his presence? Sounds like a ... you problem." _

"I wasn't facing him earlier, and I told him I didn't want to see him. But that motherfucker went in front of me! If we weren't in public I would've strangled him and -"

And …

End.

_ "And?" _ Taeyong seems too amused.

"And pull his hair,"

_ "That's kinky." _ He hears the smirk.

"Fuck you."

Taeyong laughs.  _ "But really, why are you saying this right now? Jaehyun isn't with you at your station?" _

"Yeah, he went outside I think. Talking to the organizers for all I care."

_ "Great." _

"Huh?"

_ "Why do you hate Jaehyun so much?" _ Taeyong asks, voice full of curiosity.

Doyoung scoffed. "He's got an annoying face."

_ "Annoying face?" _

"Mhm."

Silence.

_ "Aha! You think he's annoyingly hot? Annoyingly attractive? Annoyingly sexy?" _

Doyoung opens his eyes in horror. "What the fuck, Taeyong?"

Well, he's right. Bullseye.

Doyoung thinks Jaehyun's hot. Attractive. Sexy.

But Doyoung also thinks Jaehyun doesn't work too hard. He just needed to be pretty, and everything will be laid out for him.

Just like their job. Doyoung knows he was one of the representatives and the face of their company because of his ability to speak in public, knowing the right and the safest words to say.

But with Jaehyun, Doyoung believes he's there because he's attractive. He barely speaks, letting Doyoung do all the talking, only pitching in when necessary, or the people ask him to speak.

_ Fucking freeloader. _

And that's annoying.

_ "By your reaction, I'm guessing I'm right." _ Taeyong replies smugly.

"Whatever." Doyoung rolls his eyes.

_ "I'm positive I'm right." _

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. But I didn't call you to call me out. I wanted to hang out with you after I'm done here."

_ "Sure. Pick me up, though, I'm too lazy to drive, and Yuta's not here. Why though?" _

"Ugh, sure, fine, whatever. I just wanted to buy some bath bombs. I ran out of those."

_ "Great, thanks, personal driver. I didn't even know you used bath bombs!" _

Doyoung groans. "Now you know."

He sees one of his staff members calling out to him, and Jaehyun went back inside the room. Doyoung was annoyed, again.

"Gotta go, Yong. They're calling me. See you,"

_ "Sure," _

He hangs up.

"Who was that?" Jaehyun asks as he approaches Doyoung.

"No one," he answers pettily, just because.

Jaehyun scoffs. "Sure."

The staff called them now, and both of them fixed their ties, and straightened their suits. They should be presentable, as they're representing their company in this event.

The event was a charity event Neo Labs sponsored. Well, not entirely, but their company was one of its sponsors. It was a charity event to show support for those who were underprivileged, and they're handing out hygiene kits for them, to ensure they have the resources to keep themselves sanitized.

They walk out the doors and Doyoung sees and hears cameras clicking, from both his side and Jaehyun's. They ignore all of those and head towards the center, alongside other company representatives.

He feels Jaehyun look out to him a few times while other representatives talk, but he pretends he doesn't notice.

\---

Needless to say, the event was pretty much smooth, no big stuff happened, just a normal boring day in the business industry.

He's driving away from Taeyong's (and Yuta's) place, off to some coffee shop before shopping for bath bombs.

"I saw the previews released. You looked good in a suit," Taeyong comments from the passenger seat, turning up the volume of the radio.

"I know," Doyoung replies without looking at the older, and turns left.

"Your man looks good, too," Taeyong teases.

Doyoung suddenly halts.

"What the fuck!" Taeyong exclaims, visibly scared, and Doyoung drives again.

"What the fuck, indeed." Doyoung rolls his eyes.

Taeyong tsk-ed at him. "I'm honestly just waiting for the day you both stop angry flirting and just ask each other out, you know,"

"Do you want me to -"

"No Doyoung I'm sorry." Taeyong pleads, and Doyoung hums in return.

"But really, you both look good together, when will you ask him - ah fuck!"

\---

"I'm home…" he mumbles to himself as he sets foot inside his house. He wears off his shoes, and places it beside another in the shoe rack, and goes straight to his room, takes off his suit and tie, and proceeds to the bathroom.

Honestly, he doesn't plan on taking a long shower. He's tired, he wants to sleep faster, and he doesn't want to do that inside the bathtub.

So he takes a ten minute shower, and slips on some hoodie that was too big for him, and some gray sweatpants. He wears his bunny slippers and gets out of the room.

He recognizes a faint smell of  _ food _ . 

_ But no one's here earlier, _ he thinks.

As he walked towards the kitchen, the smell only grew and grew.

Doyoung smiles.

"Pork belly?" He asks, as he wraps his arms on the other's middle, looking over the pan.

Doyoung felt him relax under his hold and hummed in response. Doyoung grinned wider.

"Look at me," he pouts. But no response.

"Jaehyun," he says, dragging out the n, and he hears the other sigh, and he turns the stove off.

Jaehyun turned around to look at Doyoung, and he smiled. "Hey," he says, cupping Doyoung's face.

"Hey yourself," the older giggles.

"You seem happy, what happened?" Jaehyun asks as he caresses Doyoung's face. He felt Doyoung melt under his touch.

"You're cooking for me!" He smiles wide.

Jaehyun chuckles. "Yeah, you told me you wanted some good homemade food, right?"

Doyoung nods. "But I didn't think you'd actually cook for me,"

"You have little faith in me, baby," Jaehyun pouts, just for effect.

"I bought you bath bombs, by the way," Doyoung declares, and he nuzzles his face on the younger's neck. "Lavender. Your favorite."

"Correction,  _ your _ favorite," Jaehyun hugs him. "I only used lavender because you told me you loved the smell."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Doyoung's voice was muffled. "Where were you, by the way? I went in a while ago and you weren't here,"

"Garden. I was grilling some beef there." Jaehyun starts to play with the little strands of the other's hair, and rocks him side to side.

"Ugh, daddy material."

"You were calling me that last night, too."

Doyoung bit a part of Jaehyun's neck, and not in the kinky way. Jaehyun screamed an  _ ow _ , but didn't really move. "Fuck you, my lower back hurts because of you. And I barely had sleep."

"I barely had sleep too, you know," Jaehyun chuckles. He rubs Doyoung's back. "Hey, these aren't going to cook by themselves. Set the table, love, I'll take care of the food," he detaches Doyoung from him who groaned in response, and gave a chaste kiss to his forehead.

"No fair. Give me real kisses, Jae," Doyoung pouts, but Jaehyun just flicks his forehead. "Later, angel. In bed." But he pecks Doyoung's lips just because, before he turns around and turns on the stove, too.

Doyoung still smiled like a lovesick fool, and started to set the table.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u 4 reading ;-;  
> scream at me on twt pls @ievantre or @furryteez  
> curiouscat.qa/flashcity


End file.
